


Three Times He Almost Said Something… And One Time He Did

by sadsongssaysomuch



Series: Evanstan ficlets [9]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - Yo, can you write an evanstan fic where someone in the mcu finds out about them and isn’t accepting of it? :-)<br/>I kind of put my own spin on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times He Almost Said Something… And One Time He Did

**One**

Everyone’s thrilled to be back on set, back together to film another Captain America movie. But no one is more excited than Sebastian and Chris. Filming together means they get to see each other all day, every day.

The first day back on set is like a family reunion of sorts; Scarlett is there, Anthony too. This time Jeremy joins them, his schedule allowing for Hawkeye to appear in this movie. It’s easy for all of them to fall into the familiar roles of their characters.

Everything was a bit chaotic that first day, people running back and forth between sets and trailers. Sebastian stood off to the side, scanning the room.

Looking for someone?” Jeremy asks, coming up behind him.

"No, I mean I was just, you know checking things out—" he stops mid-sentence when Chris appears from the makeup trailer. Sebastian’s lips curl into a smile.

“We could run some lines of you want?” Jeremy offers, trying to be friendly.

Chris disappears into his own trailer and suddenly Sebastian’s on the move. “Excuse me, I’ve got to go,” he says, not bothering to actually decline Jeremy’s offer to run lines. He doesn’t head towards Chris’ trailer, but he sort of makes a wide circle in that direction.

Jeremy stands there, slightly stunned that he’s been given the brush off. He’s not frowning, but he doesn’t look very happy when Scarlett approaches.

“What’s wrong with you?” she asks.

She’s clearly joking, but Jeremy feels a little put out. “No big deal,” he says turning on a smile as he turns to her. “I’m just wondering what’s up with our two hero’s over there.”

“What… what’s up with who? she stutters, caught off guard. Because, of course, she knows exactly what _is_  up with Chris and Sebastian.

“Oh, alright, whatever. You seen Mackie around? I think he and I have the next scene.”

“He’s still in makeup, and you’re wrong, you guys are second,  _I’ve_  got the first scene.” She tosses her hair, acting silly to try to get a smile.

It works and he chuckles at her antics. “Alright, I’ll head to my trailer then, catch you on the flipside.” With a wink, he starts towards his trailer.

It’s not his fault if he passes Chris’ trailer on the way. And if he hears to voices coming from inside, well, no one can blame him for stopping to listen, can they?

There’s a muffled groan from inside. “Shit,” he hears Chris swear.

“Chris, I’m so, fuck, I forgot…” a voice trails off.

Jeremy’s pretty sure it’s Sebastian’s voice. He  _is_  sure of it when Chris speaks again.

“Oh my god, Sebastian,” Chris says with a whine. “I just got done in makeup; I’m not going back in there and explaining why I need a touchup. 

“No, please,” Sebastian’s voice pleads. He sounds desperate. “C’mon, I’ll be careful, I swear.”

“Not here, not right now… behave and I’ll see if I can bring the costume home later.

He’s still standing there, jaw dropped, listening, but trying not to look like he is, when Mackie emerges from makeup.

“Hey—”

“Shh,” Jeremy waves him off, cocking an ear towards Chris’ trailer.

Mackie grabs his arm. “C’mon, it’s almost time for us to be on set. Don’t want to make a bad impression on the first day.”

“But,” Jeremy protests. “They’re in there and—”

Mackie starts pulling him away from the trailers, a determined look on his face. “Let’s go man.”

“You’re telling me you didn’t hear that? What are they—”

He doesn’t have a chance to finish before Mackie drags him away, so he clamps his mouth into a hard line and stops talking.

 

**Two**

They’ve been filming for two weeks now. What better way to wrap up an early day on set than going out to dinner together? They’ve been at the restaurant for hours, their food long gone and most of them on either their second dessert or their third drink.

Everyone is happy and giggling and trading stories, some more obviously embellished than others. Jeremy hasn’t really been able to focus on any of them, though - not when Chris and Sebastian are across the table from him. Sebastian’s on his second piece of chocolate cake and Chris is on his third, or is it fourth beer. Tipsy as Chris seems, it’s Sebastian who seems to lean farther and farther towards Chris every time he looks at them.

Mackie clears his throat. Sebastian straightens up and scoots his chair away from Chris’ ever so slightly.

 “What’s the matter, Jeremy?” Scarlett asks, leaning over to smirk at him. “You’ve got that bitchy expression again.”

 “That is an excellent question,” Jeremy says.

“Well?” she asks, staring expectantly at him.

“I’m just a little confused about what’s going on,” Jeremy says, his eyes narrowing.

He’s about to tell her exactly what is bothering him when a foot connects with his shin, hard, under the table. “Ow! Fuck! What the fuck was that for?” he yelps, rubbing his leg.

“Ooh, what happened?” Scarlett giggles. “You bang your leg on the table or something?”

“Wow,” Mackie says. “That sounded like it hurt. Did it hurt?” He’s smirking and there’s not a trace of sympathy in his tone. 

Jeremy grimaces. “Yeah, must have hit the table or something.”

Sebastian stands up abruptly. “Thanks so much for dinner and conversation,” he says. “I had fun but I’m getting tired and I should really go home.”

“Oh no problem!” Scarlett says brightly. “Enjoy your night!”

Not even five minutes pass before Chris stands to leave, swaying slightly. “I’m calling it a night too,” he says.

 “Come on, you’re not going to drive, not in the shape you’re in,” Jeremy says. 

“No, don’t worry,” Chris waves off his concern. “I’ll get a cab.”

Jeremy finishes his drink and out of the corner of his eye he’s certain he sees Chris getting into Sebastian’s car.

“Hey—”

But before he finishes that thought,  _someone_  delivers another kick to his shin.

 

**Three**

He’s trying to catch up on some sleep in the makeup trailer. No one ever said he has to stay awake while they apply his makeup. Normally it’s Jeremy’s favorite part of the day, he sits back, closes his eyes and just relaxes.

Too bad he’s not the only one scheduled to be in makeup this morning.

“Hey Chris, you want to help with my costume?”

Jeremy glances up quickly, startled, and watches as Chris starts to blush.

“You want my help with your costume?” Chris asks.

“Indeed I do,” Sebastian says, leaning his elbows on the counter and blinking up at Chris. “You see, I am in desperate need of a—”

“If you say lube job, Sebastian, I swear to god…” Chris whispers, his eyes darting around the trailer before landing on Jeremy. “Hah, he thinks he’s so funny,” he says to Jeremy, rolling his eyes in Sebastian’s direction.

 “Chris, how dare you!” Sebastian says, mock-affronted. “I was just in need of some service, and I figured that you, as my friend and all, would be the perfect person to help.”

Chris seems to forget that Jeremy is there again. “Is that so?” he asks.

Sebastian wiggles his eyebrows at Chris.

 “I only have twenty-five minutes before I’m due on set,” Chris hisses.

“That’s more than enough time for a lube job,” Sebastian whispers back.

Chris laughs, shaking his head. He hops out of the makeup chair, done now, and leaves the trailer still blushing.

Jeremy’s left dumbfounded again, and he turns to the woman applying his makeup. “What are they doing?”

Charlene, he thinks her name is, cocks her head and plays dumb. “Well, Mr. Evans just left to go on set and I believe Mr. Stan is almost done here and then he needs to get the rest of his costume on.”

“But… but, that’s not…” Jeremy gives up again. He closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

 

 

**\+ One**

After a month on set, he find he can’t keep quiet any more.

Chris and Sebastian are doing a scene together and Jeremy, Scarlett and Anthony are hanging out at Craft Services.

He’s standing at the opposite end of the table from them, a safe enough distance that he’s pretty sure he can finally speak his mind.

“Listen, guys,” he starts.

Mackie & Scarlett both look up, he has their full attention.

“I’ve got to say something about Chris and Sebastian.” Jeremy says.

Scarlett turns her puppy dog eyes on him but doesn’t attempt to cause him bodily harm.

“Man, you’d better think long and hard before you say what you’re thinking about saying,” Mackie warns him.

“That’s the thing. I have thought long and hard about this. I’m tired of everyone playing dumb. Of being dragged away like I’m crazy.” He looks pointedly at Scarlett. “Tired of being kicked under the table too,” he adds.

“I just want to say, here’s the thing guys… Chris and Sebastian—”

“What about us?” Sebastian’s voice comes from his left.

“Were you guys talking about us behind out backs?” Chris chimes in, sounding miffed.

“Told you to think long and hard,” Mackie says again.

Chris and Sebastian join Scarlett and Anthony at one end of the long table facing Jeremy like a firing squad.

“Whoa, whoa,” he raises his arms defensively. “I just wanted to say, it’s pretty clear what’s going on here and I want you to know I really don’t approve.”

Scarlett closes her eyes, shaking her head in disgust. Chris’ face falls and Sebastian’s hands are at his sides, helplessly clenched into fists.

“Man… how could you even go there,” Mackie says sounding disappointed.

“No, no! You’re all misunderstanding me! I don’t have a problem with you guys being together,” he exclaims.

“Wait, what?” Scarlett asks, her brows drawing together in confusion.

“What I don’t approve of is the fact that everyone seems to know about it but for some reason you guys are trying to hide it from me.”

Mackie starts to laugh, leaning on Scarlett’s shoulder for support as his body shakes. Chris heaves a huge sigh and throws his arm around Sebastian, the two of them looking from each other to Jeremy in surprised relief.

“But just so you know,” Jeremy adds. “For two guys trying to pretend there’s nothing going on between them? You do a pretty crappy job of hiding it.”

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and are not meant to reflect on the actual people._
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [lovealetterbomb](http://lovealetterbomb.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm always up for taking other prompts too!


End file.
